The Darkness In Him
by L-mouss
Summary: Walaupun ia dikatakan sudah terlepas dari lingkaran perbudakan itu ia tetap tidak dapat memaafkan mereka yang membuatnya masuk ke dalam sana. Karena itu meninggalkan luka yang dalam baginya yang tak dapat mungkin disembuhkan. untuk challenge #PestisidaUntukHama


Dia membuka pintu rumah itu dengan terburu-buru. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat sekitarnya. Napasnya masih memburu akibat aktifitasnya tadi.

Kamar.

Pikirannya berteriak dengan keras. Ia menatap tangga yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dia langsung berlari, tak peduli kalau paru-parunya berteriak meminta istirahat. Tempat tujuannya hanya satu dan itu adalah kamar tidur utama di rumah ini.

Dia sempat tersandung saat menaiki anak tangga itu tapi itu tidak akan menghentikannya. Dia harus cepat jika tidak satu nyawa lagi akan melayang.

Saat tiba di anak tangga terakhir dia melihat pintu kamar itu sudah sedikit terbuka dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Dia berlari dan mendorong pintu itu dengan keras.

Matanya memandang sekitar dan ia tahu bahwa ia―

Terlambat.

* * *

A Naruto Fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Darkness In Him

For challenge 'Pestisida Untuk Hama'

Prompt : Human Trafficking

Crime/Suspense

**Au, out of character, Typo!, little flashback, Mention of human abuse and trafficking, one-sided love? And weird storyline, plot too so if you don't like this then don't read it, won't force you.**

* * *

Sejak awal Kakashi melihat Naruto ia tahu bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada remaja itu.

Saat itu ia menyamar menjadi seorang pelanggan yang ingin mencari budak.

Ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita bersurai biru. Wanita itu merupakan salah satu anggota organisasi yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus penjualan manusia yang akhir-akhir ini semakin merajalela.

Ia ditunjukan koleksi yang dimiliki organisasi itu oleh sang wanita dan itulah pertama kalinya ia bertemu Naruto.

Remaja itu dirantai. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka bahkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya Kakashi dapat melihatnya, darah mengucur pelan, menggenangi lantai sel tempatnya dikurung.

Dahinya mengkerut dan ia menatap wanita itu. "Apa yang ia lakukan hingga kalian menyiksanya seperti itu?"

Wanita itu balik menatapnya. Tatapannya datar. "Dia melawan. Dia telah dijual tapi dalam perjalanan dia mematahkan hidung pembelinya. Pembelinya tidak terima dan mengembalikannya lalu meminta ganti rugi yang besar."

Kakashi kembali menatap remaja itu. "Aku ingin membelinya."

"Tidak bias sekarang."

Dahi Kakashi mengkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kami tidak bisa menjualnya langsung padamu sekarang. Datanglah ke tempat ini." Wanita itu memberinya sebuah kertas. "Kami akan melelangnya di sana minggu depan."

Kakashi mengambil kertas itu dan mengangguk.

Dan itulah yang menjadi dasar mereka melakukan penyerbuan itu.

Sudah cukup lama memang mereka ingin memberantas kasus penjualan manusia ini namun mereka selalu gagal menemukan tempat dimana organisasi itu mengadakan pelelangannya.

Akhirnya mereka menyuruh Kakashi―yang mana baru kembali dari liburannya― untuk menyelidiki kasus ini.

Kakashi―yang kebetulan memiliki nama belakang yang berpengaruh; sebagai satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Hatake: perusahaan senjata terbesar di dunia― pun setuju dan menghubungi seluruh jaringan yang dimilikinya untuk mempertemukan ia dengan wakil dari organisasi tersebut.

Itulah awal ia bertemu dengan wanita surai biru itu.

Mereka awalnya berniat untuk menyerbu ke tempat penyimpanan koleksi organisasi itu tapi Kakashi tidak setuju.

Instingnya berkata jika ini belum saatnya dan ia lebih mempercayai instingnya dari pada mereka―tentu saja karena instingnya lah ia berhasil menyelesaikan beberapa kasus rumit yang tak pernah berhasil dipecahkan oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Dan ia tak akan mengabaikan instingnya sekarang hanya karena rencana penyerbuan mereka yang belum tentu berhasil.

Mereka setuju dan memilih menunggu instruksi dari Kakashi.

Hingga minggu berikutnya, saat pelelangan itu dilaksanakan mereka menjalankan rencana mereka.

Pelelangan itu menjadi kacau tapi rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Walau beberapa anggota organisasi itu berhasil melarikan diri tapi mereka berhasil membebaskan orang-orang yang menjadi koleksi organisasi itu.

Ya, mereka menyerbu di dua tempat.

Mereka berhasil menangkap beberapa orang yang menjadi calon pembeli dan beberapa anggota organisasi tersebut. Nantinya mereka akan dipenjara dan beberapa dihukum mati.

Dalam penyerbuan itu, Kakashi membunuh seseorang: pria, rambut merah panjang, kulit pucat dan kurus.

Ia membunuhnya karena pria itu akan membunuh Naruto.

Ia melihat pria itu menodongkan pistolnya kearah pemuda pirang itu dan bersiap menembaknya.

Saat itu ia tidak berpikir lagi. Ia menarik pelatuk senjatanya dan melihat peluru menembus tengkorak pria itu dan berhenti di sana.

Pria itu terdiam dan akhirnya terjatuh. Darah mengalir keluar dari lubang di kepalanya.

Kakashi mendekati pemuda pirang itu. Ia menggeser jasad tak bernyawa milik pria tadi dan berjongkok di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Nama?" Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawabnya.

Ia mengusap pipi pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu pun menatapnya. Cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai pemuda itu bicara.

"Naruto." Suaranya serak dan terdengar pilu di telinga Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum namun sedetik kemudian senyumannya hilang. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia menatap ke bawah dan melihat darah, banyak sekali hingga menggenangi lantai sekitar ia memijak. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat senyumannya hilang melainkan karena asal darah itu yang merupakan percampuran antara darah pria tadi dan Naruto.

Kakashi menatap perut Naruto dimana di sana terdapat luka lebar.

Ia akan berdiri dan mencari bantuan tapi tangan pemuda itu menahannya. Kakashi menatapnya untuk meminta penjelasan tapi Naruto hanya menggeleng.

Dahi Kakashi mengkerut.

Ia menatap ke bawah lagi dan melihat darah di sana bertambah banyak. Hingga ia dapat berkaca di sana.

Dia kembali menatap Naruto tapi mata pemuda itu tertutup.

Seketika panik memenuhinya. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto di lengannya tapi percuma, genggaman itu tak bisa dilepaskannya.

Untungnya dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya saat itu.

Salah satu bawahannya memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada. Kakashi berteriak, meminta ia membawa pihak medis kemari.

Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama setelah bawahannya pergi, ia segera kembali dengan membawa paramedis.

Mereka mencoba keras untuk melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan setelah berhasil, Kakashi mendapatkan memar hingga kulitnya membiru.

Paramedis mengatakan kalau Naruto akan selamat. Ia lega namun ia tidak menyadari kalau itulah kesalahan terbesarnya.

* * *

L-mouss

* * *

"Jauhi dia Naruto." Kakashi mendesis dari pintu kamar itu. Mengesampingkan napasnya yang masih memburu, ia menyiagakan dirinya. Dia menodongkan pistolnya kea rah pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto tidak bergerak dari posisinya yang menduduki perut korbannya: pria, rambut merah pendek, wajah tampan.

Ia merupakan salah satu dari dua anggota terakhir organisasi akatsuki―organisasi yang bertanggung jawab atas kasus penjualan manusia selama ini―yang tersisa. Tapi setelah Naruto membunuhnya berarti hanya tinggal seorang lagi.

"Kau dan aku tahu bahwa kau terlambat." Naruto menarik pisau yang tertanam di dada korbannya dan berdiri dari tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ia berbalik. "Bukan begitu Kakashi?"

"Letakkan pisau itu." Kata Kakashi lagi.

"Atau apa?" Naruto memberinya tatapan menantang. "Lihat kondisimu yang kelelahan itu Kakashi. Kau juga tak akan pernah berani menarik pelatuknya."

Kakashi tidak bergeming dari posisinya tapi sedetik kemudian ia merendahkan pistolnya.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini Naru? Kenapa kau tidak―"

"Ini lagi?" Naruto berteriak memotong ucapannya. "Apa kau tidak pernah bosan bertanya hal yang sama terus menerus?" Suaranya bergema di dalam ruangan itu.

Kakashi menunduk, tak kuasa menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tapi jika kau ingin mendengarnya lagi." Naruto menyambung perkataannya. "Aku akan memberitahumu sekali lagi."

"Itu karena mereka merebut masa depanku dan mereka menghancurkan masa laluku yang indah."

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto. Ia masih memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran seperti itu? Kenapa kau tidak melihat apa yang kau miliki sekarang. Pilihan lain yang bisa kau dapatkan di masa depan."

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Apa yang masih kupunya? Tidak ada! Mereka merebut semuanya." Naruto berhenti sesaat. Dia menatap mata Kakashi dan akhirnya mengerti apa maksud Kakashi. Dia tertawa tertahan. "Kau? Jangan bercanda Kakashi. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali." Naruto maju selangkah. "Minggir dan jangan halangi jalanku. Masih ada seorang lagi yang harus ku lenyapkan."

Kakashi membuang napasnya. "Aku tidak akan menyingkir Naruto. Tidak lagi." Kakashi kembali menodong Naruto dengan pistolnya. Tapi ia menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Kau bisa memaafkan mereka Naruto. Aku tahu itu. Kau masih mempunyai hati."

Mata Naruto memicing. "Hati katamu? Hatiku sudah ikut mati saat mereka membunuhnya. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kakashi. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang mereka lakukan padaku." Naruto berhenti untuk menarik nafasnya. "Mereka membunuh keluargaku. Semua orang yang kucintai dilenyapkan hanya demi uang. Mereka membuatku sama seperti binatang. Mengurungku, menghinaku, menjualku. Apa kau tahu rasa sakit itu? Merasa dipemalukan, dijual. Harga dirimu diinjak-injak oleh mereka. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat dirimu terpaksa berteriak dengan lantang 'aku ini binatang jalang, dari kumpulannya yang terbuang' dan kau tak bisa menyangkalnya." Naruto maju selangkah lagi. "Minggir!"

Kakashi tak bergeming. Ia tetap menghalangi jalan keluar tempat itu.

Dalam sekejap Naruto melempar pisau yang dipegangnya ke arah bahu kiri Kakashi.

Kakashi ingin menghindarinya tapi instingnya berkata berlawanan, apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang sulit baginya untuk melakukannya. Ia akhirnya menerima pisau itu dan pisau itu tertanam di bahunya. Ia meringis dan menutup matanya. Dia merasakan darah mengalir dari sana. Pistol yang dipegangnya jatuh.

Saat ia membuka matanya Naruto telah berada di depannya dengan tangan terkepal.

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya kepertu Kakashi hingga Kakashi kembali meringis kesakitan dan memegang perutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kakashi sempat sesak napas. Ia sekali lagi meringis saat Naruto mencabut pisau di bahunya. Naruto kemudian menendangnya hingga ia terlempar dan terjatuh beberapa kaki dari tempat ia berdiri.

Ia tetap berbaring di sana. Tak ingin bangun. Dan ia membiarkan Naruto pergi sekali lagi. Setetes air matanya jatuh tapi ia menyekanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia membawa jarinya ke telinganya dan menekan sesuatu di sana sebelum berkata. "Kalian boleh menangkapnya."

* * *

END

* * *

Kalau ada kesalahan di atas tolong tunjukan karena saya benar-benar tidak mengoreksinya (tanda baca, typo dan sebagainya).

Ini untuk di ikutkan challenge milik hama hitam di fb. Dan maaf kalau aneh sekaliiii, soalnya rencana awal pengen dibikin cerita multichapter tapi aku ragu bisa menyelesaikannya dalam setahun karena beberapa hal. Karena itu semalam saya memikirkan ide baru untuk menyelesaikan challenge ini dan tada! Jadilah fic ini.

Diatas saya menyisipkan salah satu sajak dari puisi milik **Chairil Anwar 'Aku' **dan kupikir ada juga isa disana hanya saja sepertinya artinya sudah diubah.

Maaf untuk ke-occ-an nya dan kesalahan fic di atas, aku hanya manusia yang tak luput dari rasa bersalah

bersedia kalian mereview fic ini?


End file.
